Stranger in a Strange Land
by Project X
Summary: 6 billion cries of pain, complete global saturation. 7 years later;  Unworthy, zombies, Worthy, and infected walk the Earth. Humanity still survives! Now the 'God' of the new world is looking for his worthy. One of them doesn't want to be found. OC
1. Prologue

"_**Stranger in a Strange Land."**_

_**Prologue**_

The sand whipped into the strong winds. Dust from dead bodies and dying plants coated the once pristine black top roads. Cars were lined along the roads, long since dead. Some red vans and black sports cars were tipped over, stripped of their parts then tossed by the heavy tidal waves of the sand storms.

_Everything was like a big desert._

The sun was bearing down, hot, strikingly so. Yet there were dark ominous clouds looming around the large flaming ball of light. It seemed like it was going to rain, but everyone knew it didn't rain anymore.

_Not around here any way._

It was Winter here actually,_**'December 10th 2016'**_if I remembered right. Of course no one remembers dates any more, they just don't matter. But it seemed like it would be Summer forever. The only way you knew it was Winter here was the fact everything froze over during the night and by the slight chill in the wind. People freeze as well. Sometimes if you traveled quickly along the sand you could find frozen bodies, but they don't stay there long, they get eaten by **Enders** quickly.

I call them Enders, those black oily worm like things, because thats what they do. They end things, like people and animals. I even saw them destroy a tree once. They don't just kill them they devour them, or infect them too. Other people call them infected, unworthy, tentacles, worms, and one woman called them Uroboros.

I knew that Uroboros in either Latin or Mayan was something about a snake eating itself, or another term for The End. Basically this _**'New World'**_ was an after the Apocalypse world. But really the Apocalypse didn't happen. It seemed more to me like those fallout movies I saw. To tell the truth I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that 7 years ago there was 6 billion people on Earth living out their lives in their civilization. Now I'd be surprised to count a thousand people still alive and not infected or zombiefied. Half of those people are called the **Greeds**; their the people who lost their minds and became greedy for anything and everything they could get their hands on. They were like raiders but more lethal.

_Then there was me._

I was 16 and in highschool they day all of this started. The last memory I had was that I was running from something and heading towards the large glass double doors of my highschool but the walls fell in on me and I died. Yet some how I woke up about a month later, my memories blurry and my body acting stranger then I remembered. Something inside my head told me to run and never stop running. Find weapons; I went home and took every gun and piece of ammo from my step dad's safe. Get food; I took everything I could from Wal-Mart. Wear warm clothing; I wear a sleeveless shirt and long stretchy pants with a long garb like flowing cloak with a hoody protecting my face, all in black and reds. Shield sensitive eyes; I took a pair of thick lensed sunglasses and only took them off when I slept. Stay safe!

_Those were the things my new senses told me, screamed to me really._

At one time I thought I was the last living thing on Earth. Then the Enders attacked me, then the Greeds, and then I was nearly killed by rabid starved animals. Each and every single time I killed the things that attacked me with quick skilled precision I didn't remember having. It scared me, I became afraid of myself. I gave myself nightmares.

_I never thought things would change._

Then after 2 years of traveling alone, day after day on foot, I discovered a small gathering of people.

In America there was about 10 people for every 1 state, that was the ratio for sane life. But in places where there were no laws against owning fire arms, more people lived. I knew nothing about other countries, I had heard they faired no better. I once traveled all the way to New York City, a years worth of travel. The place was filled with Greeds. They ran everything there. So I never went back.

But here in Texas, which is the place I was born and lived in most of my entire life and the place I am now, there is a small town called Dust Bucket. They call it Dust City for short. There are about 3 large families running the place and only a few extra that live there. It is the largest settlement of sane humans in Texas that I've ever seen.

The town still believed in democracy along with other things I never thought I'd see again. Like a church, a full up and running church. I thought that after something like this people would lose all faith. But mankind has proved it's resilience.

They also had shops, a dinner, a water recycling plant, a miniature hospital, a morgue, a small electrical plant, and a sheriff. It was basically a high tech modern day old western town. If that made any sense.

In this town no one cared about race, sex, sexuality, or any of that stuff. The things that used to start wars or fights didn't exist there. If you had two working hands, feet, eyes, and nose any and all jobs were open to you. The sheriff matter of fact was a 30 something red head who said she had the most training for the position.

Her name was Laura Ronning, she said she used to work for the BSAA, or something like that. She said when she was younger there was a guy who founded the BSAA and fought against the man who caused our New World to be created. She never gave me the details though. I wonder why?

I remember the first day I stumbled upon this town well. I was getting tired from 3 days worth of travel when dust cleared from a sand storm that had been going. When it did I saw lights. I came to the town but was then stopped by 3 men on horse back with shotguns. They told me _Outsiders_ weren't allowed in their town, neither were _**Freaks**_. They accused me of being a Freak since I refused to take my sunglasses off.

Freaks were said to be people who were no longer human but weren't anything else either. Really I wasn't sure what they were supposed to be. There was a whole lot of rumors about them. Freaks had red eyes and super powers supposedly. Nobody knew how, some say they got mutated by some weird disease others said they got infected but were half immune to the bad stuff so they survived with a right mind. I didn't know if I was one or not, I'd really rather not know. But I heard Ronning call them something else once, _**Worthy. **_I don't like that term though.

But while the men pointed their guns at me the ground trembled and up appeared a cobra Ender. It was huge! I had never seen such a big snake style Ender before. They tried to fight it off but they couldn't. If they got any closer they would all be killed and struck down by the cobra. I decided to protect them, to protect the last legacy of what I once was.

I used the katana sword I had found in the southern mall wreckage and I cut off it's head. Just like that I became like Hercules after killing the Hydra.

They welcomed me into the town like family and I didn't betray them. I became their protector and did just that. They asked me my name, I told them I didn't remember. Because really I didn't.

_They named me __**Outsider**__._

I played checkers with the kids, I ate and talked about my travels at the dinner, I helped keep people in line along side the sheriff, and I even helped cook sometimes. The Doc even wanted to search my body for infections or wounds, but I told him I was fine. The new instincts in my head told me to never let anyone see under my garb or sunglasses.

_I didn't know why so I never questioned it._

Matter of fact the only thing I knew about my body was the fact I was a girl and had brown hair, that was basically it. But in the world I lived in now the only thing that mattered was the ability to survive.

Well thats what the people of Dust City did. They grew their own crops, they milked their own cows, and raised their own meat. They worked hard to survive and live.

Nothing to me tasted better then a tall glass of cold fresh milk.

On Sundays Miss Maybell cooked me a whole apple pie, on Wednesdays Mister Jackson told me stories about how he used to be a jazz player, and Sheriff Ronning would always tell me stories about the BSAA when I came to sleep in the jail house. These people knew how to live better then I did and helped to give me hope again.

So I helped them survive and they helped me to live, since those were two different things.

It was a month ago I traveled back to my old home town and walked through the ruins.I went back to the place I woke up after the New World started. The place brought back alot of memories. I promised on the grave site of my friends and family that I'd work as hard as I could to make things they way they used to be.

_Now I know thats impossible._

It was another months journey across the black top roads I was talking about earlier back to Dust City. The one thing on my mind was that tall glass of cold milk.

_Little did I know things were about to change._


	2. Part 1

"_**Stranger in a Strange Land."**_

_**Part 1**_

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I walked along the black top roads. I had a very vague memory of what life was like before the world became infected. I did remember however the crowded streets, the cars lining the highway, stray dogs searching for food, restaurants as far as the eye could see, and people...alot of people. None of that existed now. Now the road was covered in scrap parts and carcasses. One could only bare the stench of death as long as they kept walking.

I had learned many things when the world was still civil but I've learned even more now, when survival on my own has been thrust upon me.

I wish I could remember more about my life before, like the smell of wild flowers in Spring, what my best friends looked like, what my brother's name was, what my name was, and if I had any parents.

I remember watching the kids of Dust City in envy as their parents called them home for supper and when their parents would tuck them in at night. All I had was Mister Clackson's cooking at the dinner and Sheriff Ronning's jail house cot to sleep on.

But these things were always swept to the back of my mind as I walked through **Death's Desert.**

Death's Desert covered most of Texas. Where once plentiful farms and crop fields lay now lies mile after mile of death and sand. No one has every survived through the desert.

_No one but me. _

This desert was my home territory for 2 or more years before I came across Dust Bucket. I survived by drinking from the Oasis that only I knew about.

But my once plush Oasis that was covered in luscious green grass and purple wisteria that had a huge pond in the middle was taken over by mindless Enders while I wasn't looking. This upset me greatly but I could do nothing about it. The Enders killed the last remaining place of beauty because I forgot to protect it. It was my fault.

I sighed and wiped my head of dripping sweat. I then took shelter in a small brick building off the side of the road. It's golden arches told me exactly what it was once.

I walked inside and felt a damp cold rush of air hit me. The one downside to finding damp indoor areas was the mold covering the walls and the fungus. To most people inhaling mold could cause allergies to appear or may infect your lungs. To me it just created a funky smell.

Inside this place it looked like a tornado had come through and ripped everything to pieces. There was also blood splashed here and there, it was incredibly dark. There were slime and oil trails from where Enders once searched for something to devour. They were the ones that caused the mess.

During the warm season Enders were out and about like flies, they were every where. But during the colder season's they hid themselves in warm places, but there were still animal type Enders around like Cobras, dogs, snakes, and scorpions. Even if it was only a slight chill in the air or freezing during the night the tentacle worm like Enders couldn't stand it.

After looking around I took a seat in the dark on the floor and started to relax my over worked muscles. I pulled off my backpack, my large blackish green garb, and my sunglasses. I could feel the damp air hit my arms and legs now and felt better because of it.

"Drip...drip...drip." I could hear water dripping into a puddle right in front of me. I looked up to see a loose pipe dripping water from within it. I looked down to see a puddle no bigger then my hand but much deeper then my palm.

I looked inside the puddle and sniffed it to see if it had anything I could not digest. Inside the puddle, even with such little light I could still see my reflection. My brown hair looked a mess, it tumbled off my shoulders then curled into itself. My green emerald eyes glowed with a gold color around my sharp cat-eye like pupils. My face was dirty covered in mud and sweat, you could barely make out I was humanoid with my mask of dirt. The skin on my shoulders and legs were pale compared to my face. The garb protected me from the sun well. But the hoody that masked the details of my face did not protect me as well as the garb.

After deciding the water was safe I took a handful and drank it but before I could take another handful I heard snarling and growling behind me. I turned to see 2 infected and rabid dogs glaring at me as if I was meat.

I glared back and let my lip up turn. I had learned that the more animal you appear the more you can control the animals around you. So instead of acting human I acted like an animal.

I growled at the red eyed dogs and snarled back at them. The dogs sniffed the air and recognized the scent of a vicious killer. They backed off and headed back to where ever they came from.

I smiled for a minute before drinking another handful of water. But then I heard something else, it sounded like a meow. Images flashed past my mind of one certain cat. The thought of this cat made my heart sink. Quickly I stood and followed the noise.

It got darker the further I headed into the building, but I could still see fine with the night vision I had. I walked a little farther till I saw the 2 dogs again growling at a little orange kitten that had it's fur standing up, hissing at them. From what I could smell and see this kitten was some how not infected. The thought made me smile and quickly I grabbed up the kitten and sliced the 2 infected dogs in half. I did so in almost a blink of an eye, so fast my blade didn't even get any blood on it.

Usually I tried not to kill any animals even infected ones but in this case I had to to protect the kitten. I then sheathed my sword and stepped back to where I left my pack. I could feel the kitten shivering from fear in my arms. The poor girl was just a big ball of orange fluff. There was no way she'd survive on her own.

I sat down with the kitten and put her in my lap, she stared at me for a long time before noticing the water and going to lap it up. Quickly I grabbed a piece of meat from my bag and handed it to the kitten. Some how this kitten didn't seem malnourished either. I could only guess that at one time a human had made a place here and fed this kitten then left and never came back, and recently too.

The kitten meowed happily at me in thanks for the food and I smiled as I petted her. It was a miracle to see such an animal not infected and not starving, this kitten was a miracle within herself.

"I'm going to name you..._Lena_." My voice sounded deep and scratchy after barely any use. I barely talked to any one even the people of Dust City, I was a very quiet person. But I remember not always being that way.

The name was also very familiar as if I had taken it from my memory or something. But I shrugged off the feeling of deja-vu as I continued to pet little Lena.

After a few hours of eating scraps and drinking water from the pipes I began to grow tired. I hated sleeping, I always had nightmares about an eerie set of red glowing eyes watching me. Every time I woke up there was always one word on the edge of my tongue. I dared not think of it.

I yawned then Lena yawned. I petted the kitten then sat against the cool brick walls with my katana and sheath sitting inbetween my arms and legs as I slept sitting indian style. Lena wanted to sleep in my lap so I hugged my katana to make room for her.

I fell asleep almost instantly, while feeling of Lena's warm little body in my lap. Her chest peacefully raising and lowering as she breathed. I matched her tempo as I closed my eyes and let my cheek fall against the cold brick of the wall behind me.

_I could feel it again, the nightmare over coming me. It was so dark and hot, I could barely breath. I had forgotten what it felt like not to be able to see when my eyes were opened. I had always been able to see in the dark after I woke up from my death._

_I could feel my body lying down, my back felt a cold metallic surface underneath it but I could not open my eyes to see. I then felt heat waft all over my body, around my legs, over my shoulders, on my bare breasts, and on my face. I could feel I was nude and that my arms were chained together and so were my legs._

_I tried to struggle but I couldn't move. I could feel sweat dripping down all parts of my body. Fear struck me for the first time, at least it felt like it did. Fear like this any way._

_But then I could feel a cold leather gloved hand ghost over my body, touching me in places that made me want to struggle and scream._

_After the gloved hand went away I heard a voice, the voice that haunted my every dream. It was velvet smooth yet sharp and strong, just like the gloved hand that touched me. I knew if I tried to scream it would strangle me but if I stayed quiet the movements would be smooth and caressing._

"_Open your eyes."_

_The voice commanded softly and I felt an overwhelming urge to obey that voice's every command._

_I opened my eyes to see glowing red and gold eyes almost exactly like mine staring back at me. These eyes could see further then skin deep, I felt that just by looking at me he knew who I was._

_But I myself have always had this odd ability to tell what kind of person some one was by looking into their eyes._

_I peered into the eyes that peered into me and I saw death, blood, flames, anger, and an all consuming need for absolute control. I saw the oily tentacles consuming the world and I heard 6 billion cries of agony inside my head._

_I tried to scream along with them, it hurt so much! I felt hot tears prick my eyes and I felt like I wanted to die. But I couldn't scream all I could do was whimper out a few words._

"_Please...make it stop..." I pleaded to the red eyes and their owner._

_Thats when the glove hand gently covered my lips and the voice told me; "Shhhhh, it's alright. That isn't your problem to worry over dear heart. Not any more." The voice told me. Then the hands reached out and closed my eyes. "Soon enough we'll meet and you'll be among your own kind and all those pathetic humans will be gone."_

_As soon as the voice said that and my eyes closed I saw quick flashing images of all of my friends at Dust City dying and there being flames every where._

I woke up with my head jerking up and that one word pulsating at the back of my throat escaping through my lips like a bad tasting piece of meat.

"_**Father." **_

I shivered at my own voice and felt freezing cold for the first time in a long while. I wanted to shake off the feeling of death from my body but I couldn't. Either the dream I just had was a vision instead or just a dream.

For the first time in a while I felt my heart beat speed up almost as if my heart was telling me I was doing the right thing. It was telling me; _Go! Protect the last of humanity! Protect your friends!_

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

So I picked Lena up off my lap and sat her down then picked up my pack and garb and put them on, then I attached my sheath to my pants, and then put on my sunglasses last. I then safely tucked Lena under my garb and into one of the large pockets so she'd be well protected from the sun.

Only two things were on my mind as I started my journey again, protecting Dust City and the figure in my dreams...a man the blood inside me wanted to call _father_.


	3. Part 2

"_**Stranger in a Strange Land."**_

_**Part 2**_

The nightmare still lingered in my mind as I trekked my way through Death's Desert.

The sun was shining down upon the yellowish orange glowing sand. The wind blew hard with chill and the clouds above me threatened dry rain or even acid rain. As I took each step my feet would sink into the sand only for me to trudge them back up again. I tasted sand and salt in my throat and on my tongue. My eyes were almost glued shut by dirt and sweat. I had to blink every few seconds just to see.

I was used to the overbearing heat and dryness of the desert, but little Lena wasn't. The kitten continued to meow as I kept her head down in my pocket. One look at the sun and the kitten would be fried. Every once in a while I'd stop and go into a cave or another run-down building and give her some water. I could tell she didn't like being in my pocket but it was the safest place to be for her, I had to pet her head off and on to keep her quiet.

I was almost to Dust City when I saw a pack of Greeds coming my way. They looked half dead from thirst. If the group made it to Dust City they'd cause pure havoc. But I could only fight with one hand while holding Lena down into the garb. I would be slower then usual but I knew that would be enough to take care of 5 half dead Greeds.

They were close, they ran to me. I could feel my heart beat slow to nearly stopping as I breathed deeply. I was like an animal ready to pounce, I was as vicious as a cougar protecting her land. That was basically what I was, a predator. The thought reminded me of Mister Jackson's pet half breed. The dog was half wolf but looked full wolf. The first day I came to town and meant Mister Jackson that dog sat on my lap like I was an old friend. I remember what Mister Jackson said well.

"_Kelic doesn't get along with any one. You must have the spirit of the wolf within 'ya for him to act so calm around you." The old man chuckled._

'The spirit of the wolf, uh?' I thought as my garb twisted in the wind. My left hand held Lena and my right the handle of my sword. I would have used my guns more often but ammo was scarce now a days. I only used them when a sword could not do the job.

The Greed pack surrounded me like rabid crazed wild dogs. They drooled at the sight of my form as if they could sink their teeth into me. Their feet sunk into the sand just like mine. I knew then from their sluggish movements how weak they were.

"Hey Freak! How 'bout you give us all your stuff and you die a slow death?" The leader of the Greed pack asked as he faced me. The man was far to tan, like roasted meat and covered in sweat. His smell burned my nose and eyes.

"I don't like that deal. So," I then slowly pulled out my katana and blinded the man with the reflection of light off of it's metal blade. "I'm going to give you one chance: Leave now...or die." I stated bluntly my voice a low growl my stance feral and dangerous.

The leader of the Greeds just scoffed and attacked me with a steel baseball bat. I dodged his attack and quickly sliced his head from his body. Blood spurted out of his veins then turned to steam in the sun. His body fell and after a few twitches and his head rolling away his comrades finally believed him dead.

My dark garb flowed around my body as I stared at the others waiting for their next move. They watched the body in horror then turned their attention to me. I had never seen such strong glistening of fear in any one's eyes before that day, and I was the one who caused it.

My face was masked with shadows from my hoody and my sword dripped red with blood. The men were terrified and began to back away. One of them fell on their back and became paralyzed with fear. He outstretched his hand and pointed at me. With his lips quivering he said one word, one word that made my heart pound with guilt.

"Reaper! Reaper! Re-"

Before the man could finish a third time I cut his throat in and watched the steam rise from his blood as he drowned to death on the very liquid that gave him life. His eyes slowly glossed then dimmed in death. His words were a mere gurgle in his throat before he drowned.

I wanted to feel bad about all of the gore I had caused, but I didn't. Little did I know massive amounts of blood attracted Enders. They were like sharks when the smell of freshly cut meat filled the sky.

I wiped my sword before feeling and smelling the Ender close by. I needed to leave or little Lena might get hurt. I couldn't fight a large Ender and protect her as well.

Thats when a loud howling sound echoed through the desert. It froze my bones in place, I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Gah!" I felt it even before I knew the Ender was there. A scorpion Ender's massive tail was now lodged into my back, blood dripping down my garb. The smell of my own blood was sweet but the smell of the Ender smelled worse then a month old carcass.

Poison seeped from the tail and into my veins. I could feel it going through my system. I screamed from pain but still kept my gentle hand on the kitten in my pocket. With my free hand I grabbed the Ender's tail and squished it until the exoskeleton over it shattered. The scorpion howled again and jumped back a few feet.

I turned as fast as I could becoming dizzy quickly, the poison already taking effect. I concentrated hard on my enemy and saw it to be only a little under twice my size. I was 5'6, an average height from what I could tell but this scorpion was around 7 feet tall.

There was no way I could take on this beast in my condition. This was one of those rare moments I needed my guns. My sword stayed sheathed as I gripped the powerful Striker shotgun on my back. I could hold the gun with one hand and take its strong recoil easily. I had around 10 shells in the Striker and at the moment I did not have the ability to reload it. I had to make due.

My feet began to sink in the sand again and I noticed the sun was beginning to lower behind the sand dunes. I had to act fast! Or else both Lena and I would be frozen!

Quickly the shattered tail launched at me again. I jumped and dodged it. I jumped onto the spine of the tail and quickly ran forward. The scorpion tried to buck me off but I used the end of the Striker to hold on. Even with poison flowing through my veins and the Striker in my hands I still had perfect balance.

The Ender tired itself out quickly and I made my move putting as many shells as I could through it's head. But instead of blood gushing out green acid and oily worms did. Acid struck my hand and I gritted my teeth from the pain. The Ender's moves were slow now, death like reflexes kicking in. Then as I was about to jump off the beast I felt an overwhelming pain succumb me. I threw my Striker to the ground as I felt such pain.

I could smell the oil and knew it was one of the worms digging it's way into the wound on my back. It was trying to find a host to hide in during the cold night fall. I would not be it's next victim! I grabbed the squirmy oily worm as hard as I could and pulled it from my back then threw it into the sun's path. The pain was on a completely new scale from pain I had felt before, almost as if the worm was scratching raw nerves inside of me. Nerves right next to my spine. I nearly passed out from the pain but I breathed deeply and held onto consciousness.

The worm screamed the most high pitched scream I had ever heard as it sizzled in the sun. The oil on the worm then caught on fire and burned the thing to ash.

Lena was now frantic after hearing the noises and feeling my movements. I caressed her ear gently as I sat down next to the Ender's body to take a breather.

"It's okay, it's all over now." I said smoothly as I pressed the kitten back down into my now blood covered garb. "Were almost home." I whispered as I went to grab my Striker and attached it back onto my backpack.

I then began making my last steps into Dust City, half dead.


	4. Part 3

"_**Stranger in a Strange Land."**_

_**Part 3**_

"_Reaper! Reaper! Re-"_

'Why...why did he call me that?' I wondered as I came upon the tar built road again. The sun was going down quickly and my minutes of time were running out. I never once thought about death after I came back to life. I never thought that after you died once you could die again. It seemed...impossible.

But now as I felt blood trickle down my back and my vision getting blurry I knew my time was coming again. 'Reaper's can't die...Why did he call me that?' It just didn't make sense to me.

I became light headed quickly and an overwhelming fatigue hit me. All I wanted was to sleep. Let my body regenerate if it could. I felt my bodily systems begin to slowly shut down. I felt like death was inevitable.

Then though I remembered why I was still going. The nightmare the night before, the people of Dust City, and the little orange un-infected kitten in my pocket who was licking my uninjured hand. Her tongue was rough against my palm and it tickled.

So even though my body screamed for rest I continued on. I was only a few steps away!

As the sun lowered completely behind the mountainous sand dunes I felt the cold creep up upon me. My body began to shiver uncontrollably just as I saw the town and it's old brick and wooden buildings in row after row. The tar road lead right into the center of Dust City and the lanterns were still lit in the dinner and the hospital, those being the two largest buildings in the center of town.

A few feet more and I saw people, a few more feet and I saw shadows, a few more steps and I saw the horses tied to posts. One more step and I saw Sheriff Ronning's red hair and blue eyes. She saw me as well and those ocean blue eyes widened.

"Outsider!" She gasped as she ran over to me. Her voice sounded like the herald to my next death, her face like my guardian angel as the pain became numb. "Outsider!" She yelled my name, the name Dust City gave me. I smiled at her then found my knees buckling to the ground.

As I fell on my back in slow motion I remembered my first nights in the jail house. Sheriff Ronning was always so nice and good to me.

At one time she questioned my memory and looked at me sadly when I told her I couldn't remember anything. She wanted to give me a 'better' name a more 'fitting' name. I told her I liked Outsider and that it fit me better than she would ever know.

Sheriff Ronning was the closest thing to a mother I ever remember having. She told me she tried having kids herself but she found out she wasn't fertile. I told her she would have been a great mother. She cried when I told her that, but I don't know why. I had thought it was a good compliment. She laughed when she saw the confusion on my face.

These memories lead me to my first night in the jail house. Sheriff Ronning was staring at me as I tried to sleep on the cot, I felt very uncomfortable around people still. When first approaching humans I felt sick and ill because of the smell they gave off and I had this deep urge to leave them or even kill them. But I fought all these urges because I knew I was human once too, back then I still thought I was. Thats when the sheriff asked me if I slept with my sunglasses on, I told her no, she told me to take them off. I was afraid to in front of 'normal' humans, I didn't know why. Thats when she forced me to take them off, when I did she smiled at me.

"_See now isn't that better?" Ronning held my face in her hands and smiled._

_I looked away blushing, "Your...not scared? I know I'm not...normal." I asked my eyes on the floor._

"_Sweet heart." She said caressingly brushing my hair. "Of course I'm not scared. Those aren't the eyes of a murderer. Those are the eyes of a survivor and a protector. What you did today proves your not like those other 'Worthy'. If your wondering thats what you are...a 'Worthy'. You decide who you are nobody else does." The smile on her face reminded me of some one... some one in my past. "But don't worry I'll keep your secret."_

By the time the flash backs in my mind were over I felt my back collide with the ground and heard heavy quick footfalls on said ground near me.

"Outsider!" It was Ronning's voice again and when I looked up there she was worrying over me like an old woman. She kneeled down to my body and held my head. "Outsider what happened? Where are you hurt?" She asked while rubbing my neck.

"Here." I coughed out as I took Lena from my pocket and put her in Ronning's hands. "She...she's not...infected." I explained as I felt my world going dark. I couldn't tell Ronning what happened, I didn't have time and if I was dying it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to me was the fact I had gotten Lena to Dust City safe and sound.

The last thing I saw was the redhead holding the orange kitten carefully. Then things went completely dark and all I heard before I past out was:

"**OUTSIDER!"**

When unconscious one cannot dream. During this time the body is in complete shut down mode. While shut down the regenerating system can go 10 times the speed it would normally. Some times when one suffers from severe damage they go into a comatose state.

But ever since Ronning told me what I was I knew things would be different for me. She told me that what brought me back to life was created by a very bad man. I imagined this bad man she spoke of was the same man from my dreams. All I could call him was _Father. _I knew no other name for him. Little did I know he created the '_virus' _in my blood to make all Worthy immortal. I could not die.

I was stronger, faster, smarter, swifter, and apparently a piece of forced evolution. I remembered that I didn't believe in evolution. The word left a bitter taste in my mouth, I did however believe in adaptation. It would make sense if what ran through my veins forced me to adapt to the harsher environment around me. But the one problem with that theory is; I was dead. I died.

'_What could possibly bring me back to life after how I died? What exactly is it that keeps me alive now? What exactly am I to begin with?'_

Pain was now starting to shoot through my body again. I could smell humans around me. Two to be exact. My senses are what came back first then my brain started to kick into gear. I could hear talking, arguing really. I could smell the sweet scent of my own blood. I could feel cold gusts of ventilated air around me. I knew I was lying on a table and that there was a pillow under my head and covers over my body. There was also a bright light above me.

"She's one of the Worthy! She can't stay here!" That was the voice of Doc beside me talking, I could tell by the gruff sound of it.

I then felt a hand holding mine tightly. "Have you seen what she's done for us? She's protected us. She nearly died to save an un-infected kitten's life!" I could hear Ronning's smooth voice yell as she squeezed my hand tighter.

"It doesn't matter! She doesn't belong here! She'll doom us all!" The Doc yelled back angrily.

"The last time I checked that wasn't your choice to make! It's up to the people of Dust City!" Ronning growled.

"You know they would never decide to keep her if they knew what she was! The only reason you want her is because you've decided to mother her!" Doc shouted the 2 getting louder by the minute.

My eyes opened then and I tried to sit up. The machine monitoring my heart beat started beeping loudly and I covered my ears and closed my eyes at the bright light shining in them. I could feel IV's coming out of my arm and I began to get frustrated and light headed again.

The arguing that was going on earlier stopped thanks to my awakening. Now Doc was trying to turn off the machine that monitored my heart beats before it woke any one up.

"Her heart rate is off the charts! If that doesn't prove she's a Worthy I don't know what does!" The Doc yelled as he unplugged the machine and started taking IV's slowly out of my arm.

"The...the...light." My throat was dry and sore and I had to point up to the light so some one might understand my crackled words.

"Oh! Right!" I heard Ronning say as she went to dim the lights. It took a few minutes but then I was able to open my eyes again.

When I did I turned to the Doc and gave him a confused look. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in astonishment and fear. "Her...her... her eyes!" He shouted.

Ronning then covered my eyes with her hands and I could hear the glare she sent the Doc's way. I was very confused by the action.

"Ummm...c-could some...some o-one...tell...m-me...whats...wrong...with me?" I tried to ask the words coming out bit by bit in a strangled sound.

"Your lucky, if you were human you would have died. The sheriff brought you in here after you passed out. First we took the poison from your system then treated the acid wound on your hand...by the time we got to your back it was mostly healed." The Doc explained as he went over to a sink on the other side of the room. He then proceeded to wash his hands.

"Here." Ronning then took her hands from my eyes and pushed a water bottle into my grasp.

"Thank you." I said then flicked the cap off and chugged the water quickly.

"Woah! Slow down!" Ronning said grabbing the water bottle from me, but by the time she did it was all gone. The redhead sighed, "Your not supposed to drink water that quickly after being dehydrated for that long." She informed me as she shook her head.

"It probably doesn't matter for her Sheriff, she isn't human after all." The Doc said cruelly as he started to dry his hands.

Ronning glared at him again and thats when I got up off the table. As I thought I was naked under the covers, but really I didn't care.

"Hey what are you-" I cut Ronning off as she attempted to grab my shoulder.

"Where are my things?" I asked bluntly. "If Doc is right I do not need to be here. I will leave." I stated. "I am not as brainless as I appear."

Thats when the Doc started laughing. Something about his laugh wasn't right. "You? Brainless? Of course not! Your a Worthy after all!" His laugh turned into a growl as he came closer. "You and the rest of your kind have been killing humans off one by one! Your creator killed 6 billion humans to create you!" Now the Doc was poking my chest angrily.

My face stayed emotionless as he did. I stood my ground and stared eye to eye with him because of my height. I knew most of the things Doc was accusing me of was true but no one decided my fate for me, only I did.

"I know, that is true but I have never once attempted to kill any one but Greeds who try to kill me first. I was once human as well...a human highschool student who died inside a falling building. When I woke up I was like this, I never once asked for this, I prayed for death." I had never talked so much in my new life nor had I ever told some one my past. My words hit a nerve and the room fell silent. I then grabbed the Doc's collar threateningly. "Now where are my things?" I said through gritted teeth.

The Doc pointed to a set of out-of-place dresser drawers in the next room by his desk. The room was clearly an office and bedroom put together with the cot in the corner. The Doc lived at the hospital I guessed.

I then let go of the Doc and went to the dresser drawers and began to put on my clothes. First my underwear, then shirt, then pants, socks, shoes, sunglasses, and last my ruined but washed garb. After that I found my sword, guns, and pack on Doc's cot. I put them back on as well.

"Wait Outsider you don't have to go!" Ronning shouted trying to stop me as she grabbed my shoulder again.

I turned and glared at her, "I'm not your pet Ronning." I said as coldly as possible before walking towards the exit. Little did any one know that my eyes began to glass over with tears from saying something like that to her.

But before I could leave one of the guards of Dust City came running into the hospital shouting. "Sheriff! Sheriff! Outsider! There's a strange guy in the dinner! He's choking Mister Jackson! He says he's looking for some one!"

With those words my heart beat raced and I was stuck in place as Ronning came up behind me. Paralyzed by a strange overwhelming feeling.

"What does he look like?" I could barely hear the sheriff ask those words as the guard just stood there, the sunlight coming in from the open door.

"Ummm...He was wearing all black, blond slick hair, sunglasses, and a gun strapped to his hip." The guard pointed to each thing showing where it was on his body. Ronning nodded as she listened and took out her pistol following behind the guard out the doors.

I however just stood there listening to my own heart beat. Those words flowing out of my mouth again as I watched them run off to their death.

"_**Father."**_


	5. Part 4

"_**Stranger in a Strange Land."**_

_**Part 4**_

"_Father."_

That word...that word sent my world to a spiraling halt. Time stopped and so did my heart.

All of a sudden flashes of the past nightmares I had came into my mind. I never once saw his face but I did see his eyes. His eyes were like a demon's...or that of a very angry predator.

In all of my nightmares this distant and ghost like figure loomed over me and controlled me like a puppet. He continued to tell me I needed to find my kind, that he created what created us, that he was our god. This vague figure was no more a god then I was a princess.

"_You can't let him scare you."_

For a second I heard a voice, I could smell cherry blossoms. I blinked and while my eyes were closed I saw short red hair and brown eyes. When my eyes opened there was no one there.

"_You control your own destiny remember? You are your own person."_

The voice was in my head I knew that but who was it of?

"Lena?" I asked myself in a whisper not wanting to make time go again, to make the spell my winded mind had cast last forever.

"_Took you long enough to remember me, baka!"_

I imagined her in my head then, letting the memory and the scent of cherry blossoms sweep over me. Her hair was short and died a brownish red, her eyes were a dark brown, and she was a short energetic teen. The background I saw her in was a classroom in my old highschool.

"_You must have took a serious knock to the head to have forgotten everything!"_

I could see her facial expression expressing worry, but then that smile of her's lit up again as I felt her pat my shoulder.

"_But don't worry you'll remember in time!"_

I could feel myself smile as my eyes stayed closed, wanting to never let her image fade from my mind again.

"_Oh speaking of time! Ronning's in trouble! You have to go save her B-"_

Right before Lena's light hearted and sing song like voice could call my name the spell was shattered. My eyes were wide opened as a blood curdling scream pierced the air like lightning. My body shook from fear, anger, and pure sadness.

Some one just died because I was off in La-La Land! It was all my fault.

I could feel something salty and wet hit my cheek. I felt of it, confused.

"_It's sad. You really don't remember anything do you?"_

Her voice now stabbed into my heart, she sounded as torn as I was at this very moment.

"No." Was the simple statement as I wiped the tears from my eyes and felt pure unfiltered rage, the sadness disappearing quickly. How dare some one hurt my town! The town and people I swore to protect! Whoever they were they would pay!

The feelings of confusion, happiness, sorrow, and worry left all traces of my mind as my blood boiled and I felt something move inside of me. Rage was my only emotion, no one would receive compassion from me now at this moment.

Time began to speed up again, my clock tower striking twelve as the double doors of the hospital before me were pushed open.

Sun shone into my face but I didn't care. Dust and sand were swept up near the area of action and I ran towards it, running faster then I ever have before. I felt like I was teleporting from one step to another. But analyzing knew abilities was not on my mind at the moment.

Everything started to go so fast after the spell broke, I was lucky I hadn't crashed from over active emotions alone yet.

A lump was caught in my throat as I appeared there in the dust and sand, a mere shadow appearing to come play. I saw, with my enhanced eyes that Ronning was shaking, true fear radiating from her. The redhead's gun was pointed to the center of the circle the guards had made, all there guns pointed in the same place. I could not see the center yet because of the smoke like cover all around.

Some of the sand settled and I could see the dinner's owner Mister Clarkson, whom cooked me meals every day with a smile on his face. The man who always saved one extra cold glass of fresh milk for me every day, he was there on the ground...dead. His blood was flowing out of his body thickly, a hole now in his chest where his heart used to be.

"Outsider?" I heard Ronning whisper in surprise as she stood beside me, her gun still ready to fire.

"Shut up." I said coldly then put my hand on her gun and slowly lowered it, "And let me do my job." My words like her's were a whisper trying to keep the element of surprise.

I could hear the smile on her face as she kept her weapon to her thigh.

All of the sand then finally cleared and I found a lump in my throat and my heart beat stop again.

'Father.'

There he was standing there in all his glory. The slicked back blond hair glowed in the sun, the all black leather combat suit that didn't fit the desert's heat did fit tightly on his muscular body, and his shades covered the glowing red eyes of a killer.

'Father.'

The word wouldn't stop coming up in my head.

"_He doesn't control you! Remember that!"_

Her voice was my only anchor to reality, I clung to it like it was life or death, like I could drown in my insanity.

Thats when action happened again. As the blond's smug looking face appeared again hammers were cocked and pistols were positioned at the ready.

"Albert Wesker! I don't know what you want here but I suggest you leave now! We have nothing more you haven't already taken!" Ronning hissed as her face turned to the expression of pure hatred.

'Albert Wesker? So thats his name!' I thought as the blond put both hands behind his back and tilted his head in thought.

"So, you must be another BSAA left over." He said emotionlessly looking directly at Ronning. "Your wrong however, every human being left on this planet has something I can take from them." The man, Wesker began to slowly step forward. "Their lives. Humanity was meant to be wiped from existence and the dawn of a new era was supposed to begin. I admit a few...bugs have come up, but slowly and surely I have crushed every one of them." I could hear his shining leather boots crush the sand beneath him. "But," He then stopped. "I have come here for one purpose and one purpose only-"

Wesker's speech was cut off by gun fire. Ronning had shot him, his cheek was now bleeding. The blood dripped onto the sand and just like that time slowed down again. I saw Wesker was about to grab Ronning by the throat. Quickly I stepped in front of her and unsheathed my sword. His hand collided with the metal and was stopped.

I could feel his breath on my face, his nose was nearly touching mine, my sword blocking his hand from my own throat now.

That...that was when the fear and anxiety stopped and that word no longer popped into my mind. Another word took it's place.

'_**Enemy.'**_

"Stop. Or die." Were the words that floated from my tongue as green and red infected eyes locked. Emeralds looking into burning rubies.

"So it seems a child protects this town. How upsurd!" Wesker said sharply as he quickly drew back to where he stood earlier, over Mister Clarkson's body. The man pulled on his leather gloves and took a fighting stance.

"Sheriff...order your men to pull back as far as possible." I said without looking away from Wesker.

Ronning looked over my shoulder at me, a confused look on her face.

"I have a feeling...that this...will be messy." For some reason I wanted to smile at my own words but I fought the urge. This was serious. The redhead looked into my sunglasses and saw the determination on my face, she nodded quickly afterwards.

"FALL BACK!" Ronning yelled and the guards began to do so.

Wesker tried to attack Ronning again as they ran but I blocked him with my sword, over and over and over again till he growled at me and stared me down.

Instantly however the anger he wore on his face turned to a smirk as the humans disappeared.

I could sense something was about to happen. The look on his face wasn't...normal.

The man then adjusted his sunglasses, he stood only a few feet away from me circling me now. I knew his game, his moves were like that of an infected cougar or lion. I followed his movements and matched his pace, refusing to be kept in a circle. He was apparently pleased with this.

"When I was told that there was one last Worthy alive out here in this wasteland I was surprised. At first I didn't believe it but then I picked up the scent of a Worthy out in the desert during my trip to one of my old labs. When it led me here I thought perhaps that Worthy had been killed by all these humans." Wesker drawled as the palm of his hand circled and we continued to circle each other. "But it seems all hope is not lost after all, not only that I have found the first Worthy who has become as strong and as fast as I. A Worthy with survival skills, instincts, and a mind of their own." When Wesker finished he stopped walking and so did I. "You are very...impressive. What is your name?" He purred thrilled with himself about my capabilities.

"_You are your own person! Remember that!"_

I clenched my fists in anger, I then rose my blade and aimed it at his throat. "You may call me the same thing a Greed once called me while he shook and shivered, fearing for his life before I took it! You can call me..._Reaper!"_ I yelled out in anger as my blood boiled again.

"Reaper?" Wesker tilted his head and smiled evilly. "I like that."


	6. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**___Okay here's the skinny, I had planned for this to have an epic fight scene at the end, but to tell the truth, it wouldn't fit this story for Reaper or Outcast to fight Wesker to a bitter end. I'd rather have the reader decide what happened. And if any one wants to take the challenge of writing and post their own ending of this FF I'd be happy to see it._

_But if you really liked this I'm making an AU story with the same main character and same scenario. The only difference is the character knows nothing about Wesker and has a different destiny. It's called "After The End." Keep an eye out for it._

_In the mean time I'd like to thank every single person who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Catch on the flip side!- Love, PX._


	7. Announcement

**Announcement/Advertisement: **_This is an announcement from the writer and creator of "Stranger in a Strange Land" and "After the End". I want every one that ever liked either of these stories to know I'm starting another one. It will be different though, similar but very different. Originally "Stranger in a Strange Land" and "After The End" were supposed to be short 6 parters with very strange plot sets._

_I have decided to dis-continue "After The End" and start something that will be much larger and have much more potential. This story will be written specifically for any of my RE fans! The people who requested I started writing Resident Evil stories again._

_This new story will have a similar setting, it is still post-apocalypse about if the virus got out. But in this one Wesker still lost to Chris in RE 5. Then in 2012 he came back and won and started the end of the world. He is much more successful this time around, you'll see how successful later. Cities and people have degenerated and it seems like this story takes place in the old west, but it doesn't. Also originally, Reaper/Outcast/Chaos looked like me and had similar memories to me. This new character is a completely original character. She has also lost her memory, but only large parts and pieces of it, she doesn't really have amnesia, and it's more like she's repressing the memories instead._

_This story will be much longer and more detailed. I took some ideas for it from the "Mad Max", "Book of Eli", "I Am Legend", and other post-apocalyptic movies, also the game "Fallout" inspired me a bit. I will take requests for certain apocalyptic scenes, so if you have a favorite tell me!_

_There will be a wider range of creatures and monsters in this story and the character will have more of a personality and be a lot livelier. Wesker will be in this far more than in "Stranger in a Strange Land" but less than in "After The End". Chris, Jill, Helena, Jake, Leon, Sherry, ect will also be mentioned._

_I hope you will all end up liking this story; I'm psyched to write it and have a lot of ideas. The chapters won't be coming out to terribly fast because I have another project I'm working on at the same time: "Shadowed History" an AC story I've been writing._

_So I'll get working on that now. I will post it sometime in the upcoming week! Keep an eye out for it, it's called:_

"_**Dog Days of Post-Paradise"**_


End file.
